


Sospesi

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Ti aspetterò dove la morte è solo una paura immotivata."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sospesi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Reylo: "No matter if I live or die  
> I Promise Imma meet you on the other side.”

Gli altri hanno sempre cercato i punti di convergenza. Rey ha scoperto col tempo di essere lei stessa un punto di convergenza.

Il Mondo tra i Mondi non è qualcosa di totalmente comprensibile. Ma non le importa, perché varcare la sua soglia buia le permette di colmare il vuoto che sente dentro. 

Anche stavolta una farfalla dalle splendenti ali blu la attende e la precede mentre lei si incammina. Il Mondo tra i Mondi è fatto anche di simboli. E in quelle ali lei vede la metà smarrita della sua anima. Presto, molto presto, quelle ali prenderanno la _sua_ forma. Rey chiude gli occhi e si ferma. Respira profondamente e quando li riapre, lui è lì. Non può toccarlo, ma le è concesso almeno parlargli. Non si è mai manifestato come un Fantasma della Forza. Non può farlo perché metà di lui non è morta. La metà che è lei. E ora quell’immagine ancorata alla Forza le sorride. Ma non le basta.

“Io ti sento sempre. So che mi sei vicino. Ma non riesce a bastarmi, Ben. Non riesce a bastarmi.”

Non sente la sua voce da tanto tempo e quando lui le parla riesce a trattenere a stento le lacrime. 

“Io continuerò ad aspettarti. Puoi farlo anche tu. Ti aspetterò dove la morte è solo una paura immotivata.”

Lei vorrebbe protestare. Dirgli che non è giusto. Ma sa che sarebbe inutile. Gli tende le mani, illudendosi, come fa ogni volta. Ma stavolta è diverso. Stavolta lui fa lo stesso e le loro dita si sfiorano. Dura un istante, poi lui scompare dissolvendosi in una pioggia di scintille azzurre finché resta solo il buio. Ma può bastarle fino alla prossima volta, pensa sorridendo mentre si incammina per tornare indietro.


End file.
